Lonely Christmases
by Mirika
Summary: Fai’s eye widened. The man had ebony hair spiking straight up that slowly merged with his sun kissed skin. The blonde couldn’t see his face, but he knew that he was looking out the long, city lit skyline like Fai himself had done just seconds ago. Kurofai


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, or my mom wouldn't be complaining about being poor right now.

Ok! Desolée! I'm a horrible person! I promised you dudes a good chapter of one of my chapter fics! So, I won't write anything until you people tell me what you want to read!

Without further adieu!

08080808080808080

Fai sighed. He looked up to the miniature grandfather clock in the restaurant. 12:34. another sigh. His shift just started 34 minutes ago and he was already tired of sweeping the floor. No one came to the restaurant anyway. It might've been in the Eiffel tower, but people went to sleep around this time. They never stayed up late to pass the rush. Another deep sigh.

He pushed open the golden fence and looked out the long window to see the sky line to Paris. He sighed again. This time, it was a dreamy sigh. He always loved the France skylines, how they danced against the stars and moon. They always flowed so nicely with the lights of Paris. He just wished his twin, Yuui, wasn't in America so he could enjoy it with them.

He frowned immediately, remembering that the reason Yuui was there and not here. Yuui couldn't stand the people who came to Paris. Especially around this time. Christmas time. He couldn't stand the hopeless romantics or the bad French, so he ran to a place where he could speak a completely different language without any warning. Had he only looked to his left, he would've seen that Fai himself was a hopeless romantic, someone he wanted to get away from. That made sank his heart deeper.

He roughly flipped his hair out of his eyes. He couldn't stand how angry he was now. His heart was breaking because the only person that seemed to care about him had left, and he was gone around _this_ time. Christmas time. He sighed, giving up, as he placed the broom next to the door. This room was clean. He turned his heal, getting ready to leave, before something caught his cerulean eye.

A man. Fai's eye widened. He had ebony hair spiking straight up that slowly merged with his sun kissed skin. The blonde couldn't see his face, but he knew that he was looking out the long, city lit skyline like Fai himself had done just seconds ago. His jacked was black and long, hardy considered a jacket as it reached his knee high, old-but-professional black boots. Fai knew he had to be from a rich family if he was just sitting there with his head in his hand staring blankly out the window. There was no food or plates on the table, so the blue eyed employee assumed he hadn't been waited on yet.

He placed on his best smile and lightly strode over to the silent man. Though Fai stood mere feet away the man clad in black refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Sir? How may I help you?" He asked politely, voice airy and bright. He heard the tan man sigh roughly before turning with his eyes closed to face straight ahead.

"Achi ike-yo." He mumbled, earning a surprised glance from the blonde. Japanese? Now that he looked at him, the man he was serving did have a certain shape to his face. As a matter of fact, he was very handsome. Fai blushed slightly, then willed it away with a wider smile. He knew Japanese, thankfully, and that phase he just said meant go away.

"But sir," He said, his voice just as peppy and in a different language. "You're still here, so I must serve you." The black haired man looked up to the blonde, his face contorted in irritableness. The blonde didn't see past his stunning red eyes though. He caught the gasp from escaping his throat, and smiled a little happier.

"You speak Japanese?" He murmured again, folding his arms. Fai giggled; the other seemed interested.

"Well of course; you never know who might come in here. I've met people from America to Japan. I learned over 22 languages so I would be accepted in the waiter business." He bragged, holding up one finger and winking. The other just looked at him before scoffing, returning his hand to the side of his face.

"I suppose you hoped to find some interesting stories of people from everywhere." He grunted, not really expecting the waiter to hear him. Fai, however, had good ears.

"Yes, I did, but no one has caught my eye. Not quite like you did. Speaking of which, why did you sit up here alone without calling for a waiter, Mr…?"

"Kurogane. Just Kurogane."

"Kurogane? Where have I heard that name before?" Fai purred, placing a finger on his chin as he gave his best pensive look. Kurogane raised an eyebrow before the blonde snapped.

"You're the famous swordsman who won a gazillion battles in kendo!" He blurted out, earning a frustrated sigh from the man of his epiphany. Fai, noticing this, looked at him curiously.

"For once I'd like to go somewhere without people shouting out my profession." He growled, switching arms. Fai bit his lip in embarrassment before he smiled widely again.

"I'm Fai, by the way. So, Mr. Kuro-chu, what can I do for you?" He asked, ignoring the scowl from the man in dark.

"What did you call me?" He hissed vehemently. Fai laughed and waved at him.

"Oh, don't be silly. Just put up with it; we're both alone and it's Christmas, nothing like a little mushy mushy to brighten it up."

Kurogane must have agreed, because when the blonde repeated the question with a new nickname, he didn't do anything to silence him.

08080808080808080

"Here you are Mr. Kuro-nyun; one black coffee and a tray of milk chocolates." He announced, setting down the coffee before he looked at the dark haired man.

"I didn't ask for chocolate." He growled as the lithe man sat down. His comment was greeted by a smile.

"Consider it on the house. And since I'm on break, I'll eat them if you won't." He said, grabbing a couple and popping them in his mouth to prove his point. Kurogane sighed, looking out the window. They sat in silence, staring at the outline of the buildings, for what seemed like forever. Fai's heart suddenly leaped into his throat when he looked back to see the swordsman staring at him.

"Y-yes, Mr. Kuro-yama?" He said meekly, taking another chocolate. The black clad man blinked slowly, before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Why are you here?" He asked abruptly. The fluffy haired man giggled away his surprise.

"W-well, because I'm off duty-"

"No, _why_ are you here?" He asked again. Fai blinked, slowly getting his point. He smiled, looking out the window.

"My brother went to a different country. Usually he would be sitting in front of me, like you are, staring out at the snow like we are. He left though, saying he couldn't stand the lovey dovey and all the other things that came around Paris and Christmas intertwined." He purred airily, the smile never vanishing off his face. Kurogane watched him closely, listening more intently than Fai felt comfortable with.

"I'm here on Christmas because…" He continued, "I guess I was hoping to find someone to spend lonely Christmases with from now on if Yuui, my twin, isn't with me. Well… at least… that's what I think…" He faded out, not realizing his smile was slowly fading into a small frown. He looked up when he thought the other was surely frowning in disgust from his hopeless antics, but instead was greeted with a far off look.

"Really…" He heard Kurogane question softly, his eyes not moving off the clumps of snow lining the tower's frames. Fai sat up straighter, staring at the swordsman.

"Why are you here, Mr. Kuro-han?" He asked politely yet quietly. The black haired man turned his vision back to the lithe man.

"I wanted to get away, I guess. You could consider me having the same reasons as your brother, but for a different area of expertise." He grumbled, leaning back in his chair. "Oh…I see…" Fai frowned slowly, his eyes hanging down onto Kurogane's half empty mug. The red eyed man noticed his change in pitch and looked back at him.

"What?" He asked, a little annoyed. Fai smiled sweetly, ignoring the will to cry.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that the only person who wasn't running this year was me." He cheered, folding his hands on the table. Kurogane's eyebrow raised again, but he stayed quiet. The blonde watched him, noticing how light his lips were compared to the rest of his face. How his red eyes would dance about Fai's own pale face as he watched him talk. There was something interesting about him. The blonde brought up his clasped hands under his chin and smiled wryly at his acquaintance.

"So, Mr. Manly-man," he started. "Do you have anyone to go home to? Or are you running away from her?" He mocked, expecting a gruff answer. Instead, Kurogane's eyes slowly drifted into the blue one's, staring sadly.

"No. I wouldn't let the paparazzi blow my relationship out of proportion. I couldn't do that to someone I loved." He grumbled. Fai smiled; he wouldn't admit it for fear of scaring him off, but Kurogane was sweeter than he looked. He wouldn't risk having a relationship if it ended up hurting the person he fell in love with.

"I noticed you said someone you loved instead of her." Fai mumbled, stepping onto a new set of questions. "Does that mean you'll go for anyone?" At this question, an eyebrow was cocked.

"Why? Do you plan on flirting?" Kurogane's seriousness made Fai bust out laughing. It actually sounded like he was expecting it from the lithe man.

"No, no, not unless you want me to." He waved again, a nervous glance crossing his eyes as he just realized his answer. He looked down, fidgeting, before standing up and grabbing the empty plates.

"I'll be back with a refill…" He commented hastily, swiftly walking up with his head slung low between heightened shoulders. Kurogane watched him go, an interested look dancing in his eye.

08080808080808080

"That's a large tip, Mr. Kuro-woof…" Fai gasped, seeing the 10 left of the table. Kurogane glanced back and shrugged.

"I don't have any ones on me." He grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets. The waiter blushed indignantly before frowning. Kurogane looked up from his foot work to see it and frowned himself.

"What is it?" He questioned, noticing that the long, blonde bangs were covering his eyes.

"Christmas is never spent alone." He heard the blue eyed man whisper, a faint crack in his voice.

"Once you leave, I'll be alone…" His hand shot up, wiping his eyes. Kurogane's own eyes widened with shock; the blonde was crying. A grown man, who was alone on Christmas, was crying.

"Why are you…?" He asked feebly, not really intending on a response. Fai just stood there, wiping his eyes in a vain attempt to dry them. Kurogane's frown deepened, his own self not knowing what to do. He sighed, reasoning that there was only one thing to do.

Fai's eyes shot open as brawny arms wrapped tightly around him. His face buried itself unconsciously into the warm breast cloaked in black as the cloth wiped his face dry. Their bodies touched completely, and for once the lithe man felt like he had someone's shoulder to cry on.

Realizing this shoulder belonged to the man who sat with him for only two hours on his loneliest Christmas, he now sobbed uncontrollably in relief. Kurogane, who distinctly thought he had made it worse, closed his eyes in confusion. He got ready to pull away and never turn back in hopes to forget the blonde waiter, but his trench coat was clenched tightly in the back. The raven haired man didn't even notice the pale arms slip around him.

His sobs didn't die down for a while as they ricocheted off the empty walls. Kurogane sighed softly, knowing that for sure his jacket would be tear-soaked. The blonde slowly pulled away, wiping his eyes and nose on his waiter uniform. He composed himself shortly, placing a hand on Kurogane's chest as he took a few deep breaths.

"Are you ok now?" Asked the other finally. Fai breathed out one last time before he opened his eyes. His smile molded back into place, one that Kurogane felt an emotional urge to see again, and he hugged the taller man close.

"Thank you." He mumbled, closing his eyes. Kurogane blushed, looking around twice before he declared it safe to hug him back.

"Mr.…Mr. Kuro-tan…"

"Ignore the Mr. right now."

"O…Ok… Kuro-tan… if you leave, will I ever see you again?" he asked, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. Kurogane rested his chin on the blonde mop of hair, his half lidded eyes tracing designs in the carpet.

"Do you want to see me again?" He asked, feeling the pale hand clench a little tighter on the collar of his coat.

"Of course…"

"Then we will…"

"Are… Are you my Someone to spend lonely Christmases with?" He asked hopefully, hearing the other scoff. He pulled away from the black haired man, seeing him smile. Kurogane placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He didn't say anything, but kissed him lightly. Fai blushed deeply, but kissed him back, hoping that was his reply. Kurogane abruptly pulled away, the faint amount of pink growing on his cheeks. He turned his heel, and without another glance back, he went down in the elevator.

Fai stared in curiosity and disappointment at the sudden leave. It was soon burned away, though, by hate.

He was a fool to think Kurogane, the great and famous kendo master, would spend his Christmases with a French college boy who was barely making it through. He was a fool to think those deep whispers and interested stares meant something. He was a fool…

He sat down, his eyes brimming with tears once again, slumped against the cold window pane.

"Kuro-yam…" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he looked down at the tip money. He frowned in disgust and his brow crisscrossed. He grabbed the bill harshly and raised his hand, getting ready to throw it to the ground. He paused, though, his eyes widening with surprise. Under the money, neatly folded, was a card.

He set the money down and hurriedly opened the note. He was surprised to see that the handwriting was a lot more intricate than what the man appeared to have.

_Fai:_

_The coffee was excellent and so was the chocolate, though I don't normally like sweets. Spending Christmas in France was one of the best ideas I've had, and I'm glad I had the chance to meet such a fascinating person such as yourself. Thank __you__ for spending Christmas with me. Though my plane leaves tonight, I do indeed hope to have Christmases in Paris from now on. Look for me next year._

_Kurogane_

0808080808080808080

Fai's heart raced. He smiled up to his boss, who had gotten used to the normally fake ones and was taken by surprise at this overly-joyed one. He bounced up the steps into the diner and burst through the doors, looking around at the tables. It had been a complete year, and it was the same scenario. Yuui, who had returned the day after Christmas with tales of America, had left once again to enjoy its cultures. Fai decided his best chance to meet the man of his thoughts for the entire year was to work the same shift. He planned it just so he could meet him.

He frowned slightly, seeing no man in a black trench coat or a lonely figure staring out the window. It was empty, as usual. He sighed, completely and utterly heartbroken as he slumped against the booth. Haha, Kuro-chu, the joke's on me, he thought sourly as he stared down at the entrance to the Eiffel Tower. The streets were so busy, but no one was entering. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a black limo pull up, followed by two police cars and a bunch of flashing cameras.

Oh great.

One of them.

He sighed, now frustrated, and got out of his seat. He straightened himself up and placed on his best smile. He practiced the "Welcome to" line over and over until he heard bustling right outside the huge doors. He was accompanied by several other waiters in their tip top shape who were all whispering excitedly.

"What's going on?" He asked feebly. The small brunette teen giggled.

"Kurogane-san, _Thee_ Kurogane-san is coming here!" She squealed eagerly. Fai's eyes lit up, his smile returning instantly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to ask him a few questions about his swords!" Said the brown haired boy standing next to him. Fai smiled; Syaoran and Sakura were so cute when they were excited. Fai turned his head swiftly around to see the doors open. He smiled wider, tears coming down his cheeks. He bowed low, though his instinct was to run and hug the man that just entered.

"Good evening, Mr. Kuro-chu, how may we help you?" He asked as the man walked up. The two children next to him gasped at the sudden nickname, expecting the taller of the two to send his goons on him, but gasped deeper when Kurogane smiled. He never smiled.

"Don't call me that." He said, before pulling the blonde close to whisper something in his ear. Syaoran was no expert, but he blushed instantly once he read the swordsman's lips and when Fai tackled him happily.

080808080808080

"…It seems that our fabulous, hot-to-trot, brute Kurogane isn't so much of the brute he pretends to be. Last night, he took a private plane to Paris, France, where he spent the night in a Grande Hotel and ate at the Eiffel tower. He didn't let the cameras and photographers see who joined him in his flashy, black-starred limousine, but one thing's for sure, that Paris babe has it made-"

Fai yelped in dismay as the TV shut off.

"Kuro-chu! I was watching that!" He lightly hit the dark haired man in the chest, who grunted in reply.

"You already know what happens."

"Yeah, but I like to know what the public thinks!" He whined, pouting against his new friend's chest. Kurogane chuckled, pulling him closer to him under the blanket.

"Shut up and be thankful." He said, kissing the blonde on the forehead. Fai smiled, drawing circles on the swordsman's chest.

"I am. I'm just glad that my Christmases won't be alone anymore…" he whispered before he closed his eyes. Christmas in Paris with hopeless romantics….ah…c'est la vie…

"_I'll be there for your lonely Christmases so they won't be as lonely…"_

08080808080808080


End file.
